legendary_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Things to Know
Welcome! In this page section the basics of the role-play and for those who aren't very familiar with the one piece universe this page is here to give you some pointers as well as well as answer any questions. Make sure to read every subsection thoroughly so you don't miss things or ask unneeded questions when it is laid out here for you. This RP's timeline is 50 years after the time skip in the anime. However very few canon characters are alive and those that are will only play slight NPC roles. The Beginning for all OC's So everyone in this RP besides NPC's start from the bottom of the barrel. To put it into perspective it'll almost be like basic pirate RP to begin until the crew members or marines began to get stronger over time. Via haki, Rokushiki, devil fruits, combat experience, weapons, etc. Not everyone will be special, not everyone will be a Luffy but everyone will eventually gain their own spotlight if they are willing to work for it. Players would reset in the RP with a time skip of 10 or so years and return with all new OC's in the event that something happened to the entirety of the rp. Everyone will abide by all T-1 rules including DM rules as well as RM rules until it is DEEMED necessary to finally move the RP into more of a mixture of RM and MP combat. However the beginning will be mostly RM. Devil Fruits The devil fruits will be limited just like they are in the series, not many people in the entirety of the world have one and finding one is even more rare of an occurrence. Though in each new generation 1 person will be given a fruit through the story-line RP to form the pirate crew. Marines may not start off with devil fruits and with that only a select few will if any at all. Devil fruits are only able to be found through sanctioned RP with a DM and even with a DM there the chances of you getting one randomly are nearly 0 they are special and a privilege for a reason treat them like one. In time opposing forces such as the marines will be able to generate their own artificial devil fruits given the resources to do so are found and available. Starting Areas for each Faction Pirates will always start in East Blue and for the opposing Marine faction they will always start in Marineford on Battalion selection day, or aka Basic training graduation. Pirates location will be determined completely via DM guided RP or by other means OOC. 'Haki' There are 3 known types of Haki in the one piece universe and they are listed here below if needed for a reference.' Also each Haki has a level of usage/power to it,' so other Haki users could be stronger then others and have longer time spans of the usage of Haki.' But everyone has a time limit of how much they can constantly use it before putting themselves into complete overexertion. ' Main Explanation of Haki: Haki Observation Haki: Observation Haki Arnament Haki: Color of arms Haki Conquerors Haki: 'Conquerors Haki 'Weapons All weapons are allowed but weapons that are augmented with certain things like dials and maybe even something like Usopp's slingshot or Nami's staff need to be have custom weapon pages and also need someone to personally make the weapon INRP. Also depending on how powerful the weapon wanted it may be told to keep it until later when you are stronger and so are the enemies you have to make it fair. Remember its gradual power raising almost like if it was real life training. 'Races' All races in the one piece universe are playable. If you are making an RPC that isn't a human, giant or fishman make sure to let the OOC leaders know in advance. Dials Dials are strange devices that are capable of storing energy and matter and can be used as tools or weapons. In the show, Dials are rare and few between outside of Skypiea. For the sake of the RP, Dials will be a rarity in East Blue and the first half of the Grand Line. Should you find a Dial, it will only have a single charge before it breaks meaning you should use it wisely. Some characters however, might have more experience with Dials and will be able to use them multiple times before they need recharging. For more information on Dials and Dial Types go here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dials 'Ranking up/Raising bounty' Marine ranks overall have 19 and including some special ranks depending on the RPC or NPC. Ranking up in the marines will be decided OOCLY then given ICLY depending on a few factors. Ranking Ladder: Marine Ranks The pirates on the other hand have bounties instead of ranking as a sort of ranking increment. So all pirates made as new RPC's start with 10k berry bounty so very small. ''' '''So to raise it do pirate like things, raid villages. Plunder ships, attack navy encampments, etc etc almost anything that goes against normal law. 'Bounty=Strength' For the pirates and just like many examples in the legitimate series the higher bounty of the pirate the more likely they were to be extremely powerful. This will also be the case for this RP. Until all OC's reach the first major breakthrough bounty level meaning you can finally be considered a rookie you will be basically RP'ing RM unless you have a devil fruit or special training by marine instructors. ''' '''50,000,000 Bounty: '''Slightly MP attributes begin '''100,000,000 Bounty: '''Rookie Pirate '''200,000,000 Bounty: Experienced Pirate 300,000,000 Bounty: Veteran Pirate 400,000,000 Bounty: '''Shibukai level pirate '''500,000,000 Bounty: '''Government level threat pirate '''600,000,000+ Bounty: Yonko/Admiral level pirate 'Money and how it affects the Pirates' One piece currency Belly will play a small but important role for the Pirates throughout their journey. The most important role it will play is in the purchasing of new and more powerful ships. Or upgrading the ship with stronger or custom parts. ' Upgrades that are going to be purchased or the purchasing of new ships needs to be overseen and approved OOCLY before being done ICLY. Also having high belly in certain social situations can help sway things into your favor cause hey, who doesn't love money right? Earning Belly for pirates is fairly obvious. Have fun blundering the booty. 'Marine/Pirate Attention Levels So just like in any world after constant destruction and or violating of the peace while a government stands your presence and constant mentionig of it will begin to draw more and more attention until it explodes. For example in GTA with the stars system, the more stars you get the more danger and the more hectic attacks you have to deal with due to your own actions. Cause and effect esseintially. So the longer your in any sort of sea and constantly causing troubles and etc more and more marines will show up. More pirates will also show up and if the heat level gets bad enough you may even encounter a navy battleship with a vice admiral or an admiral themsleves aboard it. ' Heat level 1: Marine regimes of basic soldiers Heat level 2: Marine regimes of basic soldiers with Sergeant ranking guidance and cannon formations Heat level 3: Opposing pirates appear before a marine regime is on the way with two Lieutant level fighters and all the previous mentioned occurences. Heat level 4: Appearance from a navy battleship from one of the 5 G battalions whichs is followed with a vice admiral aboard said ship. Heat level 5: Admiral appearance along with up to 5 battleships accompanying said admiral. 'Rokushiki It is a special super human fighting style special to one piece and only used mainly by world government afflifated groups. Main overview: Rokushiki Geppo: Allows the user to jump off of air itself. Geppo Tekkai: Hardens the users muscles but doens't allow them to move. Strength of the technique varies from user to user. Tekkai Shigan: Pushing the a finger into the target at such a high speed it leaves a similiar wound as if a bullet had struck the spot. Shigan Rankyaku: '''Kicking at such a high speed and velocity that it sends out a large compressed air blade that can slice through objects and people with ease. Rankyaku '''Soru: Allows the user to move at blinding speeds to either avoid attacks or augment them to make it stronger upon impact. Soru Kami-e: Makes the users body go limp to avoid attacks and even makes them float like paper. Kami-e Rokuogan: The ultimate Rokushiki technique which can only be obtained once all other 6 are obtained and mastered. Sends a strong shockwave forward that is able to bypass devil fruits and haki defenses which would cause internal damage with a single strike. Rokuogan